Pizza
It was late at night. I was hungry. I did what any normal human being would do, grabbed my phone, and ordered pizza. Man, I didn't know my life would change that night.. After about 30 minutes, I remember hearing a knock at the door. I got up, and walked down the hallway. Nice, I'll finally enjoy that pizza. Wait, shouldn't I only be having soft foods for a week because of these braces? Ah, forget it. The thought of a good ol pizza kinda took over my brain. As I thought about it, something didn't seem right. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. As I walked down the stairs, I felt something slowly creeping up behind me, I turned around, nothing. Huh. Must be my head. After two seconds I heard it again, I was a bit spooked, so I walked faster, it walked faster, I walked even faster. It walked even faster. And then, I started running, down the stairs, for my dear life. Soon, the thing grabbed me and we fell down the stairs. I remember feeling it grabbing me and making me be unable to move. Finally, I broke free of that..thing, I turned around, and everything was over. ... ... ..Oh, you were expecting me to die? Nah, that was just my Vulpix. It turned out they were just asking me for a cookie. I gave them one and walked to the door. As I opened it, no one was there. Oh come on. This has got to be the most climatic thing ever. Whatever, I closed the door and went back to the couch Vulpix: ..Who was it Gawain: Nothing, strangely. Vulpix: ..Huh.. *Silence* Vulpix: ..Gawain, can I ask you something?? Gawain: ..What? Vulpix: Do you ever get the feeling..like we are being watched? Like..someone is constantly behind you..waiting to attack? Gawain: All the time Vulpix: Wait, really? Gawain: Yeah, it just happened a minute ago when you asked me for a cookie. Vulpix: ...Oh. There was a knocking at the door again. Vulpix: That better be them I'm hungry Gawain: You just at- Vulpix: I like food ok Gawain: Understandable I opened the door, to see a pizza on the ground, with a note. "Get out while you still can". It seemed scary at first, but then I suddenly realized it was made with Microsoft Paint, didn't seem too scary then. I took the pizza and slammed the door Vulpix: ..What's that note? Gawain: See for yourself. I handed it to Vulpix. Vulpix: ...Lol I bet my three year old brother could make a better death threat then that Gawain: Yeah tbh We sat down in front of the TV and watched some SNL. After about an hour, we were kinda feeling weird. Vulpix: ..This tastes..really odd.. Gawain: Yeah, I know.. We both started to feel extremely weak. We had no idea what it was, it was so sudden. Vulpix: ...I don't feel so go- We then blacked out. ..Turned out some idiot gave us pineapple pizza instead of deep dish pizza, and our blind dog eyesights couldn't tell what pizza it was. Oops. That sucks. Maybe it resulted in the story being so rushed and stupid. Who knows. Lesson learned kids; please make sure you know what pizza you are having, or it'll result in your stories being trash. Goodnight. Or good morning. I'm not you ok idk what your time is-